realm_of_prophecyfandomcom-20200213-history
Val, Dan and Vin
Back to the main story The Singing Competition ‘Dan, Dan!’ The elven boy’s voice echoed through the woods. Valandin came running towards Danereleas, who sat on the ground, staring at the memorial stone. ‘Dan,’ Valandin said again, ‘come on! We have to go now, humans don’t have an eternity to wait!’ Danereleas, the eldest one, smiled and stood up. ‘All right Val, let’s go then.’ The two elven boys walked through the forest, away from their city, until they got to a small human village. It was beautifully decorated for the singing competion, but the two boys were not yet tall enough to be able to see the stage on which the singers would perform. A crowd of people stood in front of them and made it impossible for them to see over it. The boys therefore decided to walk around so that they would stand next to the stage, hoping to see something. As they were trying to find a suitable position, they saw a human boy, almost their age if he had been an elf, leaning to a wooden wall, looking very nervous while reading a piece of paper he held in his hands. Danereleas walked towards the boy and greeted him. ‘Are you alright?’ The boy shook his head and continued to read the paper. ‘I have to sing this in a few minutes, but I don’t know if I dare..’ he whispered. ‘What are you scared of?’ Danereleas asked. Valandin tried to read the paper, which appeared to be the lyrics to a song called ‘The Wanderer.’ ‘I’m afraid to fail,’ the human boy said. ‘I’m all alone, without music, but I have to win this competion.’ ‘Why?’ Danereleas asked. ‘Just participating is fun, too.’ ‘You don’t understand,’ the boy said, ‘I have to. We need the money to buy food, I just got another baby sister.’ Danereleas fell silent and suddenly looked very pale. ‘You have a sister?’ Valandin said. ‘So do I! Mine’s older, though, but she-’ ‘Val,’ Danereleas said, ‘we have to help this boy, or his sister will die.’ ‘Die..’ Valandin repeated, and he looked at Danereleas. ‘I’m sorry.’ Danereleas looked at the human boy. ‘What’s your name?’ ‘Vindac,’ the boy said. ‘My name is Vindac.’ ‘Well Vindac, I’m going to help you, wait here.’ ‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Vindac said. Danereleas smiled and ran off, followed by Valandin. ‘Where are you going Dan?!’ He said, while running. ‘To your sister,’ Danereleas said. ‘She has an instrument and knows how to play.’ The two boys got back at the elven city and ran towards the elven girl. ‘Sister, sister! Could you help us?’ Valandin said. ‘A boy in the city needs to win a singing competion but has no music, and we know you can play.’ The elven girl seemed to doubt. ‘Mom said we have to stay here, because the vampire Lord is killing children at random, and she doesn’t want us to be in danger.’ Valandin nodded, but Danereleas said: ‘I won’t be killed by the Lord, nor will you, my lady. But we have to help this boy, for he needs the money to save his sister.’ The elven girl listened, interested. Danereleas continued. ‘If I still had a sister, I would fight for her, and so should you, Valandin! Your sister is worth fighting for.’ Danereleas smiled at the elven girl, who blushed. ‘Alright, alright,’ she said. ‘I’ll help.’ As quick as she could, Valandin’s sister took her violin and followed to boys through the woods, back to the village. ‘Oh no,’ Danereleas said. ‘We’re too late.’ The boy they were supposed to help, was walking the stairs to the stage right at that moment. ‘WAIT!’ Danereleas shouted. Everyone fell silent and looked at the strange elven boy. ‘What are you doing?’ said someone. Danereleas igored the people and took the hand of Valandin’s sister as he walked towards the stage. He stepped on and looked at the audience. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, we’re very sorry for the inconvenience, and we therefore promise we will make this a show you cannot forget.’ Danereleas bowed before he audience and walked off stage. Valandin’s sister took a quick look at Vindac’s paper and then started playing the most beautiful music. Vindac’s face cleared up and he started singing. It was a beautiful, pure song. It was imperfect, but perfected enough to sound extraordinary beautiful. It was therefore not a surprise that Vindac won the singing competition.